The Life Of Twins
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: comienza de que Faride, Judai y Johan son transferidos a la Academia nueva de Siete Mares que incorporo la Corporación Kaiba para Estudiar su Segundo año Junto con Odette Beltrame un Estudiante becado por sus notas pero como no le agrada el uniforme Amarillo y azul usa el uniforme de Osiris Rojo y despues descubre que es una chica, gracias a johan se pudo quedar. ¡disfrutenla! :)
1. Prologo

.

.

.

.

**~The Life of Twins~ **

**Prologo **

…

_Era un día como cualquier otro en la Isla de la academia de duelos. No hacia frio ni nada por el estilo y eso solo podía significar una cosa: el verano se estaba acabando. Faride lo supo cuando las hojas que se volvían un tanto rojizas. Ciertamente no lo había pasado de lo mejor en sus vacaciones sentía como algo bueno puede pasar en su nuevo año en la academia de duelos a pesar de ser la mejor estudiante de la academia de duelos con sus notas podría llegar a ser una profesional y aparte de eso cuando se enfrenta a duelos su rostro de tierna se convierte en una chica muy hiperactiva._

_El sol se estaba poniendo de las 7 mañana, ideal para iniciar las clases de la academia de duelos _

_Faride siempre intentaba no llegar tarde a clase antes que pudiera hacer eso, obligadamente tenía que despertar a sus dos mejores amigos de infancia gemelos con nombres Johan Yuki y Judai Yuki. Aunque ella es vulgar para despertar a cualquier que este dormido a la hora que ella este despierta no lo soporta, con su vulgaridad despertó de un salto a los dos gemelos Yuki._

—Faride, por favor no tenías que ser tan brusca—una voz chillona se escuchó desde su espalda. Se volteo para ver el reloj— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya es tan tarde!

—Sí, dormilón—dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro— ¡Apúrense antes que se les haga tarde!

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Oye, Judai Apúrate levántate!—grito Johan

_Mientras intentaban despertar al joven gemelo menor Yuki con un solo golpe hasta que se les ocurrió una magnífica idea arrastrándolo al caminar juntos a dirección a clases y fueron detenidos por el profesor Napoleón un hombre de estatura muy pequeña. _

—Buenos Días, Estudiantes—saludaba Napoleón a sus estudiantes con tantas energías de ser el vicerrector

—Buenos Días, Vicerrector Napoleón—respondió al saludo del vicerrector, la joven rubia con una media sonrisa en su rostro

—Deberían estar en clase, Estudiantes—aclaraba con frialdad mientras se dirigía a su camino

—Chicos, es mi imaginación pero el Vicerrector está Feliz—comento con una media sonrisa en su rostro, es raro ver a Napoleón verlo de esa manera

—No creo que sea tu imaginación es que realmente lo está—a seguir el comentario aquel joven de cabello verde azulado a lo que se refiere la joven rubia que es totalmente cierto

_Llegando al salón de clase ya a tiempo justo de empezar las clases, gracias eso pudieron despertar a Judai con un solo suspiro ya que a Johan se le dio una idea despertarlo con un susurro en su mente lo que más odia que le digan cuando está dormido._

—_Judai, hay camarones fritos en tu asiento, apresúrate si no lo haces Faride lo hará por ti_—susurraba el joven de cabello verde azulado con una voz malvada en el oído de su hermano gemelo de cabello color castaño

— ¡Que?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Faride no lo hagas son mis favoritos!— de un suspiro despertó pegando el grito más grande del mundo se escuchó en la clase de Historia y su profesor Charles Lawrence empeño una furia en sus ojos.

— ¡Señor Yuki, estamos en mi clase Yo no permito gritos tremendos! ¡Asi que fuera de mi clase! —aclamo un grito que con una voz fría con seriedad echo al joven de castaño de su clase

—Sí, Profesor Charles—con lloroso sus ojos se dirigió a irse de la clase de Historia y estar esperando como un tonto, mientras su gemelo Johan se burlaba descaradamente

—_Judai, lo siento por ti…realmente este tonto de Johan se pasó de listo_—pensó en ese momento se sintió mal por su mejor amigo de castaño siendo engañado por su otro mejor amigo de verde azulado.

_Nunca Judai había sido sacado de la clase de Historia siempre sacaba cualquier para no poder sacado de clases o podría estar en su clase pero esta vez fue diferente el hermano mayor gemelo Johan Yuki quería que su hermano menor gemelo Judai Yuki sea sacado de clases por el profesor Charles pero el que siempre es sacado de clases es el mismo asi que quiso que sea su hermano menor, siempre los hermanos mayores ponen al hermano como el tonto. _

_Acabo la clase de Historia y empezó la próxima clase siguiente se escuchó una voz en un micrófono era la voz del Rector Samejima explicando todo lo que debe un Rector de una academia o instituto pero nombro a 3 estudiantes a que vayan a su oficina en ese momento y esos estudiantes exclusivamente son Johan Yuki, Judai Yuki y Faride Morrison. _

—Hermanos Yuki y Señorita Faride, vengan por favor a Dirección—con el micrófono encendido dio aviso a los tres estudiantes y apago el micrófono.

— ¿Qué Hicimos ahora? —pregunto aquel joven de verde azulado con una confusión en su rostro

— ¡Acaso no seria que habrás hecho tú! —con un grito demasiado fuerte la joven rubia y el joven castaño se dirigían ese grito al joven de verde azulado

—Ya tranquilos esta vez no hice nada malo—trata de calmarlos a su amiga y a su hermano gemelo menor con sus furias es difícil detenerlos y se voltearon cerrando sus ojos con mordiendo sus labios de la furia que empeñaban en sus rostros.

.

.

.

_Después de haber escuchado el llamado que les dio el Rector Fueron a dirección a donde les pidió el Rector de la academia no saben él porque fue el llamado tan repentina solo hicieron caso a la orden del Rector pero la Joven rubia y el Joven de castaño estaban observando que por el camino Johan coqueteaba a las chicas de Obelisco Azul con su belleza que el mismo decía._

—Jo-chan, eres tan lindo quisiera que con nosotras para siempre—Las chicas se acercaban al joven de verde azulado abrazándolo tan dulcemente las pobres chicas de Obelisco azul sus voces sonaban muy antipáticas por la forma que estaba con Johan.

—Claro, Hermosas—correspondía sus abrazos y sus grandes palabras tan románticas que de pronto comenzó a sentir un enorme mal presentimiento al voltear a su derecha observa que su amiga Faride mediante consiguió una sonrisa falsa por dentro estaba tan furiosa y mientras que el joven de castaño el hermano gemelo menor saco una sonrisa falsa también con una gota de agua en su cabeza como ver el rostro casi enojado de su amiga asi que titubea al verla. —F-Faride

—Johan se supone que deberías estar con nosotros para ir lo que nos ordene el Rector Samejima asi que vamos—sonrió falsamente tomo a Johan de la camisa lo arrastra por dentro seguía enojada más que antes, mientras seguían su camino junto con su amigo Judai también.

—Adiós, Chicas las veré después las amo—se despide de sus amadas fans con un envió que le dio fue un beso indirecto guiñando el ojo a sus hermosas e amadas chicas

_Lo golpea en la cabeza la joven rubia con su furia por dentro lo arrastraba más para que deje en paz a esas chicas y también deje de coquetear con ellas asi que cuando llegaron a la oficina les esperaba lo que nunca se habían imaginaban._

—Agradezco que Hayan venido, a lo que vine es que ustedes serán transferidos a una nueva academia—Fue directo al grano con una mirada seriedad hacia los tres estudiantes

— ¡QUE?! ¡TRANSFERIDOS?! —gritaron con una expresión de asombrados incluso con la boca abierta al estilo anime

_Lo que menos se imaginaban los tres estudiantes fueron transferidos a una academia de duelos que no se conoce por ahora ¿Qué harán Faride, Johan y Judai? Podrán afrontar el destino que les depara de ahora en adelante esperamos que lo tomen bien desde ahora. _

_._

_._

_._

…


	2. Capitulo 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Vida Nueva en la Academia del Sur de Japón **

_**~Semanas Después~ **_

_En Otro Lugar de Japón por el Sur, La Academia de duelos del Sur por los Siete Mares a Bordo en un gran Bote pasando dentro del Bote, un Señor Italiano con apariencia de mujer y no lo parece es el nuevo Rector de la Academia de Duelos del Sur con Nombre Chronos De Medici._

—**Bienvenidos, Signori y Donne**—daba la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que venían desde muy lejos con su rostro con una sonrisa no lo toman por un momento la atención mínima y volteo a su derecha era una estudiante de la academia de duelos del norte de Japón en la Isla y es una rubia con anteojos pequeños con uniforme de esta academia con nombre Faride Morrison caminaba y cargaba unas maletas grandes en sus manos y una en su espalda. —** ¿Signora Morrison?** —empezaba su confusión en su rostro al ver unas de sus ex-estudiantes en esta academia.

—**Oh, Hola Chronos-Sensei Tiempo que no lo veo**—Saludaba la rubia alzando sus manos de su forma de saludar con una sonrisa mediante le envió a su profesor que apreciaba

— **¿Qué Hace por Aquí?** —pregunto empeñando una confusión en su rostro aquel Señor Italiano

—**Fui transferida aquí hace 2 semanas, voy estar como estudiante desde ahora y estoy buscando al Rector de esta Academia, Sabe ¿Dónde puede estar?** —respondió con una confusión en sus ojos que se empeñaba también en su rostro y le explico al estar aquí mientras que le dio una pregunta a su profesor Chronos sin saber que es el director.

—**Signora, Soy yo**—le aclaraba con una mediante sonrisa tan sarcástica a su estudiante

— **¿En serio?, Entonces ¿sí ha visto a Johan o a Judai?**—incluso se confundió más de lo que debería, estuvo insegura a lo que dijo su maestro y le dio otra pregunta

— **¡¿ESTAN SIGNORE JOHAN Y DROPOUT BOY?!** —casi le da un paro al Corazón al oir el nombre de los hermanos gemelos Yuki.

—**Claro vinieron con la Tia Hiroko**—dijo con una sonrisa de alegría la joven rubia cuando se refiere de los gemelos Yuki, el maestro Chronos se altera al hablar de los Reyes de roma en ese momento llegaron a la academia de duelos del sur junto con su Madre Hiroko Yuki, una mujer hermosa con una cabellera larga de color castaña y ojos castaños es la razón por la que Judai se parece a su Mama tiene la misma apariencia y puesto con un vestido de color rosado.

_En Ese momento, le da un susto al Maestro Chronos con su gran pesadilla se le está volviendo en la realidad viendo a los gemelos Yuki y ahí vieron a Faride también al Maestro Chronos._

— **¡Hola Chronos-Sensei!** —igualaron su forma a hablar al señor Italiano es el maestro y Rector de la academia aquellos gemelos Yuki

— **¡AHH!** —Pego el más grande grito que se pudo escuchar en toda la academia de duelos del sur de Japón daba un paso por detrás del susto tremendo que le dio en ese momento.

—**Chronos-Sensei, No se asuste por favor Yo decidí que mis hijos como fueron transferidos pueden estudiar aquí su segundo año y también su tercer año**—trata de calmar los sustos del maestro Chronos la señora Yuki de 28 años , intenta explicar que sus hijos gemelos Johan y Judai se quedaran en esta academia estudiando

— **¿Eh?** —se empeñó a confundirse por el rostro que puso en ese momento al escuchar lo que dijo la madre de los gemelos Yuki

—**Chronos-Sensei, la Tia Hiroko dijo que ellos se quedaran en Seven Seas por dos años**—le toco a Faride explicarle que realmente al maestro Chronos la pura realidad y mientras que suspiro por la idiotez de su maestro y rector les hablo por el oído a sus dos mejores amigos Johan y Judai. —**Chicos, es la edad de los adultos**—escuchar tal comentario de su amiga rubia y asentaron la cabeza igualmente

—**Ah claro**—sonreía muy falsamente con una mediante una mueca en su rostro que se mostraba. —** ¡NOOO!** —con un medio salto que dio hasta pego un grito se fue tirándose del bote a irse del mar

—**Creo que lo tomo bien más de lo que pensé**—comento la mujer japonesa madre de los hermanos gemelos Yuki, la forma que lo tomo el maestro y Rector Chronos de Medici, sus hijos y la amiga de los hermanos gemelos Yuki asentaron la cabeza dando en lo cierto.

_Pasando dos horas después los hijos gemelos Yuki, la amiga de ellos y la madre de los hermanos gemelos Yuki bajando las escaleras de la oficina del Rector, al parecer la mama de los hermanos gemelos Yuki se sentía culpable por la caída del maestro y Rector Chronos de Medici, la preocupación de los gemelos Yuki y la amiga de ellos no era el Maestro Chronos esperar que si pueden estar en el mismo asiento cuando ellos están juntos los tres exclusivamente._

_Por Otro lado de la academia de duelos Un joven Europeo con cabellera Pelirrojo, ojos azules y con el uniforme de Osiris red de chicos junto con su hermana mayor hablándose entre los dos sus nombres son Odette __Beltrame Y Noemi Beltrame Como son hermanos de diferentes familias pero tienen el mismo apellidos podrían dialogarse entre ellos. _

—**Odette, No Olvides lo que se dice en casa**—su deber como una hermana mayor es decirle lo que es debido

—**Lo sé, Noemi ¿Ya puedes irte? **—con un tono tan Frio y serio le hablaba a su hermana mayor es apenas chico tan inmaduro cuando se trata de su familia

—**Lo hare Adiós, Odette**—suspiraba con una reacción tan sonriente se despidió de su hermano menor

_Paso mucho de que su hermana mayor se fue de la academia de duelos y directo al baño de chicos trato de que nadie notara lo que esta academia no puede saber jamás que él es "Ella y de salir del baño de chicos y una señora de 55 años se quedó observándolo que su apariencia parecía de una chica disfrazado de realmente cierto que él es una chica, lo hiso porque en esta academia no hay casi dormitorio para chicas a diferencia a la academia de duelos del norte de Japón que si hay dormitorios para chicas. _

_Incluso pudo entrar a esta academia de duelos gracias a sus notas, es un chica becada en su secundaria ha sido el mejor estudiante de su clase como siempre ha sido popular entre los chicos y en las chicas porque parecía más chico que chica es unas de las razones de que ella se inscribió a esta academia de duelos para poder sacar sus conocimientos en los duelos tanto en lo escrito y como en el practico ella siempre a admirado a Mai Valentine una de las mejores duelistas femenino del mundo es esta también la razón que ella quiso entrar a la academia de duelos del sur de Japón. A lo referente de su familia, no la odia pero se llevan muy bien pero no le agrada estar con su familia cuando esta con sus amigos en ese momento y cuando están personas observándolos de manera muy extraña. Ella como disfrazada de Chico se dirigió a los dormitorios para en donde le tocara ¿con quién le tocara? ¿Será alguien sucio o limpio? ¿Alguien estúpido o genio?, eso tendría averiguarlo por sí misma._

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto por todo lado Con los hermanos gemelos Yuki y su Madre Hiroko Yuki aunque Johan Yuki echo a Faride para que pueda irse rápido a su propio dormitorio no puede estar tranquilo cuando esta ella y tuvo que esperar bastante hasta que su madre tenía que irse pero su madre no dejo que Faride se pueda irse tan rápido ya que estaba decidida que ella sea la niñera de Johan ella es la más indicada pero Judai no porque creía que podía ya cuidarse a diferencia de Johan, le dieron a los tres el libro de las reglas de la academia aquí era tan diferente._

—**A ver dice que a las 8:00Am comer Pasteles de chocolate hasta 12:00Pm ¡Oigan me encanta esta academia!**—leyendo con una confusión en su rostro al leer las reglas de la academia de duelos del sur de Japón, aquel Joven de verde azulado

—**Johan, eso es para los visitantes o para Duelistas profesionales** —suspiro con un tono de cansancio de la idiotez de su hermano mayor gemelo Yuki le volteo la página del libro

—**A ver esta dice, que las clases comienza de 8:30Am hasta 4:30Pm pero a las 12:00Pm es la hora del almuerzo**—leyó en la página que volteo su hermano gemelo Judai empeño una confusión en su rostro dejando el libro por otro lado.

_Escuchando desde un micrófono una voz de una señora de edad 34 años era la vicerrectora de esta academia de duelos con un tono tan alegre casi nunca se ha visto una vicerrectora tan alegre o más menos se la escucha muy alegre._

—_A los estudiantes y Representantes se les informa que es hora que ustedes los padres se dirigían a irse porque va a empezar las clases para los estudiantes_—con un tono tan alegre lo decía por el micrófono

—**Creo que ya es hora, Mis niños**—con un tono tan triste que hiso entristecer a su hijo gemelo menor

— **¡Adiós! ¡Oh, Mama te extrañare!**—se sintió tan triste que su rostro iba a comenzar a llorar que de pronto quería abrazarla a su mama ya despidiéndose de su amada mama.

— **¡Oh, Mi Judai!**—comenzó a llorar la señora de 28 años madre del joven de castaño y abrazando a su querido Hijo gemelo menor

—**Oh no empezamos otra vez**—con un rostro de suspiro del amor que se tienen Madre e Hijo la forma que actúan, para Johan le parecía algo que él no haría con una media risa en su rostro dejando aparto el abrazo.

—**No te preocupes, Mama hay comida que hice en el congelador **—con su seguridad de estar calmado el joven de castaño gemelo menor con un aviso dejo comida en su casa para su mama casi un año.

— **¿Estás seguro que alcanza para un año?** —pregunto la señora de 28 años siendo su mama pregunta muy ingeniosa

—**Mmm…Te escribiré, Mama**—no sabría que podría decir asi que le toco decirle a su mama que le escribirá cartas todos los días despidiéndose nuevamente de su mama

_En Este Momento le toca el turno de Johan Yuki, su hijo gemelo menor el más inmaduro es poco emocional cuando se trata del amor con su familia ni el mismo sabría como despedirse su amada e querida mama._

— **¡Mi Johan, Te extrañare mucho también!**— comenzó a llorar la señora de 28 años madre del joven de verde azulado ya queriéndolo abrazar a su querido otro hijo gemelo mayor

—**Espera, Mama ya no soy bebe**—detuvo el abrazo de su mama sabiendo los abrazos de su mama son tan fuerte que hasta lo asfixia

—**Es cierto ya no eres el niño Johan, pero ya no podre lavarles sus ropas y calzoncillos también comprarles nuevos zapatos y bueno Mi Johan, Adiós**—ya con lágrimas en sus ojos dando su sermón tan conmovedor y con solo dar la mano se despide de su hijo mayor gemelo y respondió aquel Joven de verde azulado la tomada de la mano pero al dirigirse su mama a irse, el mismo la detiene con su misma mano que sostenía

—**Claro, Adiós**—Sonrió con su mano que le sostenía a su mama por dentro no quería que su mama se vaya aquel joven de verde azulado

— **¿Qué pasa, Johan?** —Pregunto Hiroko

—_Judai, empezó Johan otra vez con su "No te vayas, Mama"_ —le comunica la joven rubia por el oído del joven de castaño

—_Sí, Fari hablamos de Johan es su manera de despedirse de mama_—comienzo casi a reírse a carcajadas de su hermano mayor gemelo decirle a Faride por el oído que su gemelo jamás cambiara

—**Nada, Mama**—sonrió todavía sosteniendo la mano de su mama amada

—**Bueno**—se alivió al menos un poco se dirige a irse nuevamente fue detenida por su hijo gemelo mayor volteo detrás de ella.

— **¡No te Vayas, Mama!** —grito Aquel joven verde azulado con darle un abrazo muy fuerte a su mama y su madre dándole un suavizo en su cabello su amada mama. Y se despidieron otra vez de sus hijos y de Faride.

.

.

.

_Ya se imaginaron esto la joven rubia y el joven castaño que esto iba a pasar, que el más mimado es el más grande que el más pequeño aparte de ser un coqueto de chicos pero todavía es hijo de mama. Ya dirigiéndose a los dormitorios respectivos que ellos pertenecían aunque el dormitorio de chicos era el mismo a diferencia del dormitorio de chicas que solo eran dos habitación una ocupada y la otra será usada por Faride era por la izquierda y los dos gemelos se fueron por la derecha._

_Por la Izquierda, Faride fue a su habitación en cuanto la vio le pareció muy normal arreglo sus cosas para ponerlas en orden ella odia el desorden en un par de segundos termino el desorden de su nueva habitación y de pronto alguien toco la puerta y la abrió con ver solo a la persona es una chica azabache con ojos azabache con el uniforme de obelisco azul._

— **¿Tu eres nueva?** —pregunto aquella chica de azabache con tono de caprichosa como de una chica millonaria 

—**Si Soy nueva**—Respondió algo confusa empeño en sus ojos

—**Entonces un gusto soy Maura Lewis**—Con su actitud caprichosa le dio la mano a Faride

— **Yo soy Faride Morrison**—se presentó como en su debido respondiendo la mano que le dio ella con un rostro de confusión

_Por la Derecha, Los Dos gemelos yendo a su dormitorio cada tenía su propio dormitorio estaban separados decidieron estar preparados para esto es ahora o nunca, cada uno entraron a su habitación del dormitorio cada uno de los gemelos._

_Con Judai entro muy formal a la habitación pero sintió un olor muy familiar que hasta un alguien salió del baño observo a Judai se le hizo familiar y saludo como debe ser._

— **¿Eres Nuevo?**—Pregunto

—**Si fue transferido pero… ¿Qué es ese color?** —Respondió con una confusión en su rostro y dio una pregunta al joven de apariencia de un dinosaurio

—**Ah eso es de mi Calzoncillos ¡AUCH!, Un gusto soy Tryanno Kenzan**—le enseño y comunico dónde provenía ese olor demasiado apestoso el dio de pronto un estornudo se tapa con su mano y con esa misma mano se presenta

—**Si**—asintió la cabeza y saludo con poner su mano en la muñeca del joven de dinosaurio

—**Ya se eres de esas personas aseadas**—hablaba muy incrédulo el joven de apariencia de dinosaurio

—**No casi soy de "Esas" que tu mencionas**—sonrió mientras saco de su maleta un Espray para tener un buen ambiente en su nueva habitación y pregunta muy incrédulo ya dirigiéndose al baño para abrir la puerta también. —**Bien creo que también puedes estar en lo correcto y ¿Has usado el baño?**

—**Oh, Claro y mucho descargue**—respondió con una alegría tan hipotética y tocando su estómago, se supo a lo que se refería aquel joven de apariencia de dinosaurio

—**Oh**—abrió la puerta del baño y llego un olor tan horrible que no pudo soportar el joven de castaño se desmayó del olor

—**Chico aseado, ¿Estas bien?** —pregunto

_Con Johan Yuki a la Habitación de A lado ya estuvo poniendo sus cosas por cualquier lugar un desorden completo y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y era un chico pelirrojo con su asentó de "OH"._

—**Hola seré tu compañero de habitación**—saludaba el joven de pelirrojo con su asentó tan masculino

—**Que bien, entonces un gusto soy Johan**—sonrió y presentándose con un saludo de puños de pechos entre chicos y al oir aquel de chica de parte del chico pelirrojo se confundió el joven de verde azulado

—**Ah claro son los puños **—se acuerda a lo que hacen los chicos cuando se saludan entre sí hizo lo mismo y observo la habitación con olor tan horrible que él no soporta lo sucio. —**Ese olor es horrible**

—**Oh no eres uno de esos que le gustan lo aseado ya he familiarizado con uno**—suspiro el joven de verde azulado de cansado de tener gente tan aseado

—**Claro que no solo te decía, chico**—hablaba tan incrédulo saco de su maleta sus cosas para comenzar ordenarlas y le entrega un papel lleno de las reglas.

—"_Este chico usa reglas tan estúpidas"_ —con una mediante sonrisa hizo una mueca tan incrédula

_Mientras tanto con Judai y su nuevo compañero de habitación saliendo de su habitación con casi a punto de morir ahogado de esos olores._

—**Y eso que no has visto nada cuando lo hago mientras empiezo a comer demasiado**—hablaba con una sonrisa tan alegre

— **¿Eso no dura 10 segundos?** —pregunto

—**Claro tienes que verlo esta noche**—Respondió con otra mediante sonrisa haciendo una mueca tan sonriente y se fue por el momento a la cocina

_De la habitación de Johan y el nuevo compañero de él salieron pero el nuevo compañero con un enojo tan insoportable _

—**No puedo creer que Hayas usado mi Cepillo de peinar y para usarla para Rascarte la espalda**—con empeño en sus ojos de enojo se mostraba en ese momento

—**Oh, ¿En serio?** —se cuestionó el mismo aquel joven de verde azulado y del enojo el pelirrojo se va furioso, también se enfureció el mismo hablo tan incrédulo de su hermano menor—**Vamos no seas tan aseado como mi hermano **

_Su hermano estaba tan frente de él, lo observo como si nada le dio una pregunta tan hipotética como ¿Qué pasa, Judai? A la pregunta tan hipotética el joven de castaño estaba en shock con esos olores _

—**Lo que me pasa es que mi compañero es tan desaseado**—respondió con un shock que casi no puede ni hablar

—**eso si es Genial**—dijo con una sonrisa tan alegre al oir alguien es como el aquel joven de verde azulado

_Al día Siguiente tan de mañana de 8:00Am comenzaron las clases para los estudiantes de la academia de duelos, los hermanos Yuki estaban en la clase de Química se encontraron con su amiga Faride Morrison están juntos pero diferentes dormitorios y les pareció aburrida la clase. En caso la compañera de Faride convenció a la maestra de química que no diera clase como termino la clase tan rápido, mientras que los hermanos Yuki, Faride, el joven dinosaurio y el joven pelirrojo se quedaron en el laboratorio de Química observando los tantos Animales acuarios, les parecieron interesantes a Judai Yuki, Faride Morrison y al Chico pelirrojo Odette Beltrame y mientras que Johan Yuki y Kenzan Tryanno les pareció tan divertido como para hacer travesuras. _

_Johan y Judai se les dio una idea entre ellos que van a cambiar de habitación que Judai va con Odette y Johan con Kenzan se entenderían aseados con aseados y Desaseados con Desaseados asi que a Kenzan se le da la idea de sacar el pulpo de la esfera de agua y Odette le advirtió que no le haga pero no lo escucho le cayó al parecer creo pipi de pulpo como de tinte negro se lo tiro a Johan y le cayó pipi de pulpo, se lo tira a Judai le paso lo mismo, se lo tira a Faride pasa lo mismo y se lo tira a Odette paso lo mismo lo tira afuera del bote, Judai corre a sujetarlo está a punto de caer y lo sujeta Johan su hermano gemelo._

—**Judai, no te preocupes por ti yo te tengo asi que sujeta bien al Pulpo**—sujetaba el joven de verde azulado a su hermano menor de su pantalón

— **¡Eso hago!** —gritaba del susto que el podría caerse junto con el Pulpo el joven de castaño

_Que tanto sujeto el pantalón de su hermano menor que se dañó y cayeron al suelo se le vio sus calzoncillos de naranja y figuras de un gato con nombre "Faraón" se avergonzó mucho que todos les vieran en ese estado todos se reían, Aunque Faride ya se esperaba algo asi que pasaría. Logro salir y se escuchó la voz de la maestro pusieron al pulpo en su lugar para que no se diera cuenta._

— **¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?** —pregunto

—**Nada**—respondieron como un coro los cuatro jóvenes duelistas y se bajó el pantalón del joven castaño

—**Señor Judai, su ropa interior la acabo de ver**—hablo con una forma confundida se ruborizo al ver uno de sus estudiantes asi de esa manera

_Los mando a todos sus estudiantes a lavarse para sacarse toda esa suciedad de la cara y de la ropa. Con Johan en la habitación, Odette se demoró mucho peor que una chica y se enfureció tanto que cualquier se pone furioso cuando un chico le toca esperar mucho tiempo y abrió la puerta del baño le vio un cabello largo de color castaño y dijo confundido. _

—**Me gusta tu peluca de rojo paso a castaño**—comenzó con sus comentarios tan obvios y estúpidos que siempre hace el joven de verde azulado y quedo

—**Yo puedo explicarte, Johan**—aquel asombro de ver que su compañero descubrió su mayor secreto

—**Solo dime que eres una chica o no porque si lo eres moriré feliz**—hablaba con un sarcasmo mientras sonreía con su coqueteo nuevamente

— **¡Esta bien tu ganas, yo soy una chica!** —se altera por el momento la joven de cabello largo castaño

_Asintió la cabeza como que no le importara si era chica o no, ya que no le interesa tanto la chica disfrazado de chico aunque sea un coqueto con ella, en eso no se daba cuenta la chica de castaño._

—**Entonces, Tú dices que no le diga nada a nadie**—empezaba con sus cometarias tan estúpidos y se burlaba de la chica

— **¡CLARO! ¡Te lo pido no le digas a nadie!** —hablaba con una ternura con ojos de gatito rogándole al joven de verde azulado

—**No te preocupes, Odette Guardare tu Secreto**—tomándole de la mano con una dulzura que en su vida había hecho aquel joven de verde azulado, dio a un segundo una hermosa sonrisa la joven de castaño enviándole al joven de verde azulado

_El Hermano de Johan claramente su gemelo Judai abrió la puerta como si nada y observo a su hermano gemelo Johan que tomaba las manos de Odette._

— **¿Por qué se están tomando las manos?** —pregunto el joven de castaño de una manera extraña

—**Hermano, no es nada es solo una forma saludarse en Europa**—respondió con mostrando una mueca en su rostro hacia su hermano gemelo. —**Y No voy a Cambiar de habitación **

_Echándolo de la habitación y su hermano gemelo Judai se confundió al cambio repentino de su hermano gemelo Johan. Después de estar limpios regresaron a sus clases 2:00Pm y horas después comenzó su salida eran las 4:00Pm, el hermano gemelo Johan se la pasaba a cada rato con Odette como que se le hacía raro a su hermano gemelo Judai._

— **¿Por qué estás tan apegado con Odette? ¿Por qué no quieres?** —hizo dos preguntas a la vez el joven de castaño

—**Bueno pues es mi compañero de habitación debo llevarme bien con él y eso es todo**—Respondió a la dos preguntas de su hermano gemelo Judai con una sonrisa y una gota de agua en su cabeza 

—**Se refiere que los opuestos se atraen y como podremos llevarnos bien mientras tengamos diferencias entre nosotros**—hablaba como si nada con una sonrisa en su rostro para tratar que Judai no haga más preguntas

_De Pronto Apareció Faride la joven de rubia de anteojos con el uniforme de Obelisco Azul estaba enfurecida _

— **¿Qué pasa, Fari?** —pregunto, el joven de castaño con una mirada extraña y algo asustado

— **¡Estoy harta de mi compañera de habitación!** —respondió muy alterada y furiosa igualmente la joven rubia de anteojos

—**Bueno tenemos la solución para eso**—comenzó con sus alternativas estúpidas el joven de verde azulado

_Le coloco encima de su cabeza Auriculares en sus oídos para poder jugar un Juego tan divertido que se llamaba "Skype Seen", los demás también se colocaron los auriculares en sus oídos comenzaron a jugar como unos locos o viciosos de los juegos. De Pronto nadie se dio claramente los 5 jóvenes duelistas que tenían que irse de ese lugar porque el Bote se hunde y los que se dan cuentan es Judai y Odette. _

—**Yuki-san, ¿No crees que es raro que nadie este aquí?** —cuestionaba la joven de cabello castaño pero todavía estaba con su disfraz de chico de pelirrojo.

—**Es verdad voy a primer ver la nota de horario de hoy. Primero: Clases Segundo: Almuerzo e Descanso y Tercero: El Bote se hunde. Ah claro… ¡¿Qué?! ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDE CORRAN! **—Reviso inmediatamente su bolso en donde se encontraba su hoja de donde estaba escrito el horario de hoy el joven de castaño y quedo asombrado mientras que grito del asombro le dio un aviso de Huir rápido.

— **¡¿POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES, JUDAI?! **—pregunta con un rostro de molesta que lo tomo de la camisa ya a punto de golpearlo la joven rubia de anteojos y se quitó los auriculares y salió corriendo junto con el chico.

— **¡Es que recién me di cuenta no me culpes a mí!**—Respondió el joven de castaño asustado de su amiga rubia de anteojos

— **¡No es momento de discutir hay que irnos a donde se fueron los demás por lo menos saber si ese lugar es salvo para nosotros! ¡Rápido Vamos!** — con una furiosa que mostraba en sus ojos la joven de castaño disfrazada de un chico pelirrojo y trato calmar a la joven de rubia de anteojos y llevándola por la mano para que pueda soltar al joven de castaño

_Corriendo a tanta velocidad los cinco duelistas, mientras corrieron a tanta prisa el joven de verde azulado se burlaba de su hermano gemelo de cabello castaño como quiso golpearlo pero llegaron al lugar que se puede decir muy seguro tenían que usar salvavidas los encontró la joven de cabello castaño todos usaron Los salvavidas fueron hacia a la derecha donde estaba la puerta pero está cerrada solo había una forma empujarla para abrirla los 5 al mismo la empujaron y cayeron a un yacusi y en ese yacusi estuvo caliente que grito de lo que se quemaba Johan Yuki y Tryanno Kenzan. La Peluca de Odette cayó al Yacusi y Justo el joven de castaño observo el cabello de Odette no era pelirrojo sino castaño y Grito._

— **¡¿Eres una chica?!** —Grito del asombro el joven de castaño

— **¿Qué significa esto, Signor Odette? **—pregunto el rector de esta academia de duelos

—**Pues la verdad es que…no lo sé, Rector**—Respondió pero una respuesta que ni siquiera pudo responder la joven de castaño

—**Entonces tendrá que irse**—dio la única solución aquel rector de la academia un señor Italiano con asentó Italiano

—**Por favor, Rector Principal Chronos no sea asi**—Trata lo más posible el joven de verde azulado para no la echen de la academia de duelos

—**Pero no se puede quedar porque no hay habitación para más chicas**—hablo con sinceridad el rector de la academia de duelos con una frialdad 

—**Puede estar en mi Habitación **—Hablo Faride la joven rubia de anteojos con una sonrisa que causaba alegría y la joven de castaño al oir eso se puso alegre

— **¡Gracias, Faride!** —le sonrió agradeciéndole la joven de castaño a la joven rubia de anteojos toma de la mano a Faride con una expresión alegre

—**No hay de que**—Sonrió la joven de rubia de anteojos y se puso a pensar en su mente en ese momento—_Con esto no estaré con esa chica caprichosa llamada Laura… esta se ve más confiable_

_Se le dio una pregunta tan estúpida al joven de cabello verde azulado a su hermano gemelo de cabello castaño se la pasó hace un rato mirando a la joven de castaño y le susurro._

—_Te gusta ella pero no puedes evitarlo es amor a tu primera vista_—le susurro en los odios de su hermano gemelo menor de cabello castaño con una sonrisa malvada

— **¡Eso no es asi!** —grito el joven de castaño mientras que se ruborizo poco se enfureció con su hermano gemelo mayor de cabello verde azulado

—**Dropout Boy, en mi academia no se grita vendrá conmigo a Inspección**—fue retado por el rector de la academia de duelo el señor Italiano se enfureció con su Alumno y se lo llevo arrastrándolo

— **¡Chronos-Sensei, pero fue Johan que me provoco! **—dio su mayor razón para que no lo manden a Inspección el joven de castaño

—**¡No hay excusa se ira conmigo a Inspección**—no le importa la excusa que dio el joven de castaño pero el señor Italiano solo llevo arrastrándolo para que vaya Inspección con él y fue culpa de su hermano gemelo mayor de cabello verde azulado

_Suspiraban las dos jóvenes la rubia y la castaña como se llevaban al joven de castaño arrastrándolo por culpa de su hermano mayor Johan mientras se burlaba Johan se reía de su hermano menor a carcajadas._

— **¡Jajaja!** —se reía de su hermano menor a carcajadas que no dejaba de reírse y burlaba de su hermano menor aquel joven de verde azulado y fue golpeado por su amiga rubia de anteojos muy fuertemente replicando como un niño de 10 años. —** ¡AUCH! ¡Eso duele, Fari!**

— **¡Te lo mereces siempre andas molestando a Judai!** —furiosa esta en este momento la joven rubia de anteojo como un gato y que el joven de verde azulado gruño peor que un perro. Esos dos parecían Perro y Gato.

—**Vamos, Faride y Johan no se peleen digan que se aman**—comento la joven de castaño mientras cómo veía se peleaban entre ellos dos.

— **¡NO NOS AMAMOS NOS ODIAMOS!** —gritaron tan enojados al oir aquel Comentario de la joven de castaño

_Asi es la Historia de los jóvenes duelistas de la academia de duelos del odio al amor como Johan Yuki y Faride Morrison a diferencia con Judai Yuki y Odette Beltrame su encuentro fue diferente. Pero Asi Empieza esta historia de estos Jóvenes Duelistas habrá tantas aventuras y que les esperara en su segundo año en la academia de duelo._


End file.
